The Pirate and the Poor
by phantomanneofgreengablesfan10
Summary: A girl meets a pirate and comes to live with him and some other pirates but she realizes that she misses her orphanage. Please review soon!


The Pirate and the Poor

This is in the early days but has some modern stuff in it.

Once there was a girl who lived at an orphanage for older teenagers (ages 18 and up.) She was 24 and was very beautiful! She had long blond curly hair. She wore an old brown torn dress with a dirty white apron over it. Her skin was very dirty though, because at the orphanage they didn't have any bathtubs or showers or anything. All they had was little rooms for the teenagers and a small little kitchen that was old and dusty. Behind the orphanage was a small creek that was not very deep (in fact you could walk through it.) The girls name was Miriam. Miriam helped very much. She would wash the clothes in the creek, and make the beds, ect. One day she was washing the clothes in the creek when she heard someone whistling. She looked behind her and too her side but still she saw nothing. Finally she looked up and there stood a tall handsome man. He had long brown hair with dreadlocks and rings on his fingers. He looked up and saw her and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He walked across the creek towards her and said, "Hello my name is Captain Jack Sparrow, what is your name?" Miriam said, "Hello Captain Jack Sparrow, my name is Miriam" Jack Sparrow walked around her. Then he stopped and said, "Why are you at this old place? Come with me and you will be aboard the Black Pearl and will have the life you have always dreamed of!" Miriam stepped back a little and said, "This is my home. I'm sorry Captain" Jack said, "Miss Miriam please reconsider! Please!" Miriam said, "We just met Captain. Why should I come with you?" Jack said, "Well I know but still I want you to live with us. And the reason you should come with me is because you don't like it here!" Miriam thought for a minute and then said, "Who is us?" Jack said, "Me, Will, and Will's wife Elizabeth" Miriam thought a little more and then said, "Okay I will come live with you but let me say goodbye" Jack motioned for her to go ahead and so she ran into the house and said goodbye to everybody in the orphanage. Then she came out and stood beside Jack. Jack said, "Where are your things?" Miriam said, "I don't have any things." Jack pulled Miriam to his side and put his arm around her shoulder. They walked across the creek and through some trees and then Miriam saw a ship. Jack led her up the ramp to the Black Pearl and said, "Welcome aboard Miss Miriam." Will and Elizabeth greeted Jack and Jack introduced Miriam to Will and Elizabeth. After Elizabeth had gotten used to Miriam she said, "Miriam we are having a party tonight and I was going to let you share my clothes. Would you like to come get ready?" Miriam nodded and followed Elizabeth to her room. Elizabeth said, "Let's see…oh, here we are" and she pulled out a black shirt with some red roses on it. It had some black bows on the sleeves. Then Elizabeth pulled out some black pants and some black high heels. She led Miriam behind a folding wall and said, "Now you need to hurry because people will be arriving shortly." Miriam did change fast because she was eager to get in some more clothes (she hated her brown dress.) Miriam came out and Elizabeth said, "You look amazing!" then someone knocked on the door and Elizabeth said, "Who is it?" and then they both heard someone say, "It's me, Jack" Elizabeth opened the door and she said, "What is it Jack?" Jack looked at her and then she understood what he was trying to say (what he was trying to say was, Elizabeth stop your acting weird, I don't want her to not like me!) Jack walked over to Miriam and said, "Stunning! You look stunning!" Miriam smiled and then Jack gave her a small white box. And then Jack walked out of the room. Miriam opened the box and saw a small black necklace with a flower on it. She smiled and showed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth also smiled and thought to herself, _Jack must like Miriam! She is beautiful but still I have never seen Jack like this? But if Miriam doesn't like Jack back then Jack will be very sad! I don't want that to happen to my friend…I must get Miriam to like Jack! _People started arriving very soon and finally it was time for the party to start. Miriam had never been to a party before. Miriam soon realized that she didn't like it! She ran out of the big room and into her and Elizabeth's room. She sat on a bed and thought to herself _if this is what Pirates like, then I don't like this. I just want to go home!_ Jack searched for Miriam but he couldn't find her so he found Elizabeth and said, "Do you know where Miriam went?" Elizabeth shook her head and Jack left. He ran into every room and then finally came to Elizabeth's room and opened the door and saw Miriam sitting on the bed. He came and sat by her and said, "Do you like the party?" Miriam said, "I don't mean to be rude Captain but I hate this party!" Jack laughed and said, "First of all call me Jack and second of all why don't you like the party?" Miriam said, "Well, I don't know anyone here and I guess that I'm just homesick!" Jack grinned an evil grin and said, "Yah, sure, homesick! You can't fool me!" Miriam said, "Well Jack I don't care if you don't believe me but I am homesick and I am going home right now!" Miriam walked out and slammed the door behind her. Jack was furious but also sad so he ran out and said, "Miriam I'm sorry I guess you are homesick but just think how rich you will be… you will be waving money in the air to make people want it!" Jack hugged Miriam and didn't let go! Miriam said with anger, "IS MONEY ALL THAT MATTERS TO YOU? Now let go of me!" Jack did let go and went and joined the party. Miriam thought _this place is sick! He must be drunk because he was sweet when I met him!_


End file.
